


Stray

by StargateNerd



Series: Icy Teeth [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jack Whump, Tooth is motherly, and also very protective and I really love her, she's totally awesome, sort of pre-frostbite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night out on the job, Tooth comes across an injured winter spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americaengland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=americaengland).



> I wrote this for my Tumblr date to the Guardian Ball, americaengland, who asked if I could write Tooth taking care of a hurt Jack. Originally it was going to be set after the movie, but per usual, the characters tok me in a different direction >.>;; 
> 
> And yeah, can safely say that this is AU. May make this into a full fledged verse, cause I got some plunnies involving Jack being adopted by the Baby Teeth and stuff, but no promises.

Toothiana loved her job, and she took an even greater joy in her work as she went out and collected children’s teeth herself for the first time in centuries. She’d forgotten how it felt, deadlines working against her as she did her best not to be spotted, and the teeth - oh, the precious little teeth, the little gaps they left in the child’s mouth, space for a new tooth, new _memories-_

She stopped when she suddenly heard a crash. The sound had come from an alleyway below her, and she dove down to see what had caused it. A small gasp escaped her when she saw the reason for the crash.

There was a boy lying haphazardly on one of the dumpsters. His face was unnaturally pale, not to mention covered in blisters, and his clothes - a simple shirt and trousers, as well as a well worn cloak - were tattered and covered with burns. With a groan, the boy rolled over, upsetting his precarious position.

Tooth swooped in and quickly caught him before he hit the ground. “It’s all right,” she tried to calm him as he immediately started panicking, struggling in her hold. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She carefully laid him down on the ground. 

“M-my staff,” the boy rasped in a voice that seemed far too deep for his appearance. “Where’s my staff?”

“Hey hey, don’t move, you’ll just hurt yourself more,” Tooth scolded lightly as the boy tried to force himself to sit up. She hovered a moment before she spied a shepherd’s crook that was wedged between one of the buildings and another dumpster. “Is that it?” At the boy’s nod, she went and gave it to him. The protective way he clutched it made her heart ache.

“What happened to you?” she asked, her deep amethyst eyes shining with worry.

“Just a couple fire spirits,” the boy smiled wanly. He gripped tightly at his staff as he made to use it as a crutch to stand. “Thanks for your help, I’ll be on my-“

“Now hold on a minute!” Tooth interrupted. “You’re in pretty bad shape, I’m not about to let you go off like that! You’re pale as a ghost and you look like you have a fever, not to mention your clothes are nearly a lost cause. I cannot, in good conscience, let you go without helping.” She finished her statement with a mild glare and a raised eyebrow.  
  
The boy looked extremely surprised for a moment before he chuckled. “Well, if you’re that insistent, I may as well give in.”  
  
“Yes you may,” Tooth nodded before she gently picked the boy up, surprised at how light he was.  
  
“H-hey!” he yelped, clutching at her neck with one hand and his staff with the other. “Give a guy some warning,” he grumbled.  
  
“Shush you,” Tooth reprimanded before she rose up into the sky.  
  
“My name’s Jack Frost, not ‘you’.”  
  
“Well, Jack, I’m Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth.”


End file.
